Star Wars: Corrected
by dbdbbd
Summary: What would happen if you took one decision and changed it a little? The effects could be catastrophic and story line changing! The greatest sci-fi saga ever made gets a somewhat comedic makeover! Major storyline changes don't occur until the Death Star
1. Prologue

Please bear with me; it's my first fanfic in a while. I'm not sure if anyone else has done this before, or if it has a name already, but I have decided to call this Star Wars: Corrected. This series starts at episode IV, but there is a major twist that could change the fate of the galaxy.

* * *

The time is grim, only a few Jedi have survived Order 66, and Palpatine is now emperor of the Galactic Empire. Three men are aboard the Tantive IV, seated around the conference table, discussing the fate of the universe, although they know it not.

"They must not know of their survival," one of them stated.

"Yes, seek them out the Sith would, to recruit or destroy," said the smallest of the three.

"We should separate them, making it harder to find them should the Sith find out about their existence."

The third of the party spoke up at this point, "My wife has wanted a boy, but unfortunately we have been unsuccessful. If both of you don't mind, I would like to adopt Luke and raise him as our own."

"A wise decision, and one I won't object to," said the first with a nod from the second. "And I shall take Leia to live with her uncle and aunt on Tatooine, where I will keep watch from afar."

"Into motion then, set this plan, and conceal their births, as well."

"Where will you go, Master?"

"To Dagobah, I shall go. Hidden, I will make myself."

With that the three departed, two with babies in their arms. The third went home to his wife, presenting Luke Organa, and telling her of what had transpired. Having wanting a son for a while his wife was ecstatic and promptly started acting the mother's role. The first arrived at a certain desert dwelling, greeted by two farmers, handed over their niece, and explained what happened. He then left to the wastelands, where he would live his life in solitude. The second of the trio surveyed his swampy surroundings, where he would spend the remainder of his years. He began at once to build his shelter, not knowing the drastic effects that their decisions would have upon the galaxy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little prologue, and hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon enough. What drastic changes to the story line lie in store from this one small decision? Action, romance, comedy and whatever else my mind can concoct rolled into the universe of possibly the greatest sci-fi saga ever created. Until next time; may the force be with you!


	2. SPACE THE FINAL, wait wrong movie

HOLY CRAP THERE'S FLYING WORDS IN SPACE!

A long time ago

In a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS

Episode IV

Another Hope

It is a period of space civil war.

The rebels, striking

from a hidden base, have won

their first victory against

the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, they

to steal secret plans

to the Empire's

largest weapon, the DEATH

STAR, a giant ball,

that has the power to

destroy an entire planet

Pursued by the Empire's

many agents, Prince

Luke races home aboard his

starship, watcher of the

stolen plans that can save his

people and restore

freedom to the galaxy...

High above a dusty planet a small white ship comes into view, with a barrel-like prow, pushed forward by eight thrusters. Flashes of green and red lasers explode all around it. Now the pursuer comes into sight: a large, triangular ship, powered by three huge thrusters, and its gaining. Aboard the smaller craft two droids scurry about. "Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure!" the golden human-like droid is obviously quite shaken by the circumstances. Rebel troops rush past them and take stand by the door, their blasters at the ready. "We're doomed," he tells his trashcan shaped companion.

R2-D2 looks at his long time buddy with his round blue sensor. "Stop wining you pussy," he tells C-3PO, with a series of beeps and squeaks that humans couldn't understand.

"There'll be no escape for the prince this time," continues the paranoid droid, apparently ignoring his friend's remark.

"He'll be fine, you pansy." Just then loud noises are heard as their ship is locked into the docking bay of the stardestroyer.

"What's that?" asks C-3PO, R2 merely shakes his domed head. All of a sudden a large hole is blown in the door and through it rushes in the stormtroopers: soldiers of the Empire, clad in white armor, head to foot. Shots are trades between the two opposing sides, lasers ricocheting off the walls and exploding everywhere. One hits near the droids causing C-3PO to freak out. "I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister…"

"Oh shut up and follow me you scrap for brains, excuse for a protocol droid," R2 says as they dash across the corridor. "Thank the Force they all have a horrible aim."

Shortly after they pass, the battle has moved further into the ship, and the remaining stormtroopers are moving the dead to the sides of the hall. Then from the shadows the of gaping hole that once was a door, steps the intimidating form of Lord Darth Vader , who quickly analyzes the scene before him. Towering above everyone else, clad in black armor, and cape, his face is covered by his helmet and breathing device. The troopers quickly stand at attention as the Emperor's right hand marches past them.

3PO looks around for his counterpart, whom he seems to have lost. "R2? R2-D2 where are you?" Just then he hears one of R2's beeps and turns around to see him, but he's not alone. A young man, who had to be in his teens, was stooping in front of R2 messing with his interface. R2 then turns and starts coming toward 3PO. "At last, where have you been?" He looks up as sounds of battle could be heard getting closer, "They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!" R2 ignores him and continues down the hall. "Wait a minuet, where are you going?" he asks as he turns and starts to follow the little droid.

"Just shut up and follow, dimwit," replies the droid.

Vader stands among the bodies of his fallen foes, griping a survivor by the throat. An imperial officer rushes towards him, "The Death Star plans are not on the main computer, sir."

Vader turns his attention back to his victim, "Where are the transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" He begins to lift the man off his feet with only one hand.

The officer struggles in the tight grip. "It's kind of hard to speak with you choking me!" he manages to mutter. This only caused his grip to tighten. "Damn, we intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission!"

"If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?"

The man tries to speak but can only get out some gurgled noses, "Ack, suckmyck allzich!"

Vader, who had a short attention span, became tired of the man and crushed his neck and threw him against the wall, he then turned to one of his men. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you have found me those pans, and find the Ambassador. I want him alive!" The stormtroopers scurried down the halls to quickly get away from their irritated leader.

R2 opens the hatch to one of the escape pods and 3PO finally catches up to him. "Hey, you're not allowed in there! It's restricted; you'll be deactivated for sure."

"Switch off, you mindless philosopher," R2 beeped.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you great pile of congealed oil. Now get out of there before someone sees us!"

"I've got to complete this mission and get these plans down there, dang it!"

"What mission, plans? What are you talking about? I am not getting in there!" Just then there was a nearby explosion sending debris their direction. "Yikes! Move over and let me in!" shouted C-3PO as he jumped in. "I know I'm going to regret this…" The pod rockets out of its docking bay and starts speeding towards the dusty planet beneath them. "Funny, the damage doesn't look that bad out here."

"They were only trying to catch us, after all" beeped R2.

3PO looked around the pod they occupied, "Are you sure this thing is safe?" R2 only shook his head _If only I had hands I'd smack him._

On board the stardestroyer the little pod could be seen through the gunning window. "There goes another," said the chief pilot, quickly taking aim.

"Don't waste your ammo; there aren't any life forms on it. Must have just short-circuited," the captain replied.

Luke Organa stands in a small alcove, in the hall where he had set R2 out on his mission only minuets before. Sounds of approaching stormtroopers reach him. He removes his blaster from its holster, just as one comes into view. "There he is! Set your guns to stun," he shouts at the others, with a slight pelvic thrust. Wishing he hadn't just seen what he did Luke jumps out of his hiding place and fires a few shots in their direction and runs the other way. He wasn't fast enough though, a blast hits him in the back, and he falls to the floor paralyzed.

The trooper approaches him and calls back to his squad, "He's fine, inform our oh so loving boss that we have his prisoner."

Within minuets Luke recovers, but he is already bound and being dragged down the corridor by two troopers. "Hey, guys I can walk. Jeez you're going to scuff my favorite boots," he says a little irritated, trying to remember where he put his shoe polish. The troopers give him a second to get to his feet and then continue marching down the corridor. Soon enough the hulking image of Vader can be seen coming to meet them. "Ah, Lord Vader, only you could have thought of attacking a diplomatic shuttle. Once the Imperial Senate hears of this…"

"Don't play games with me, boy," Vader quickly cuts him off. "You weren't on any peace mission this time. You passed right through a well marked restricted area, and several transmissions were beamed to this ship. I want to know where the pans are that they sent you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke said, tilting his chin up. "I am a member of the Imperial Senate, and was on a diplomatic mission…"

"You are part of the Rebel alliance, and a traitor!" barked Vader.

"That is the second time you interrupted me! Do you have no manners?" Luke reported back.

"Take him away!" demanded Vader. As they were marching Luke through the hole that once was a door he turned his head and stuck out his tongue. Vader then turned to a nearby imperial commander. "You think I have manners right? I'm not completely rude, am I?"

"N, no, sir, your etiquette is much more elegant than mine," he quickly stammered out. "Holding him is dangerous though. If the senate gets word of this it may cause sympathy for the Rebellion."

"I have traced the spies to him, and he is now my only link to finding their secret base!" Vader boomed.

"He will die before he tells you anything though!" the officer replied.

"Leave that to me," Vader said almost like he enjoyed the prospect. "Send out a distress signal and tell the senate everyone on board was killed."

They turned their attention to the approaching officer; he stopped to give his report. "We have looked everywhere and the plans are not on this ship! No transmissions were made, but a pod was jettisoned during the fight, but no life forms were detected on board."

"Damn, he must have put the plans in the escape pod," Vader growled. "Send a squad down to retrieve it, and see to it personally. I don't want any more screw-ups!" The officer nodded and ran down the hall. "Grr, why does controlling a galaxy so dang hard!" Vader said, his shoulders slouching a little. "I mean honestly, this sucks so much. Why can't the rebels just cooperate so I can crush them?" The commander was about to say something when Vader turned to him. "Shut up, it was rhetorical," he said, and then he stormed away.

Well, it was slightly different than the movie, heh. Vader seems to have his hands full, and Luke seems to like his shoes quite a bit, and no R2 and 3PO are not gay together. But what is going to happen to the droids? Does their pod hold up in the imminent crash landing? What is going to happen to Luke and how does Vader decide to 'persuade' him to hand over the information? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter down to Tatooine!


	3. Dust, dust everywhere

Tatooine, the largest litter box in the galaxy, deserts, sand, and a few mesas as far as the eye can see, made none the more comforting by the giant twin suns that torch the planet every day. This is where our robotic friends have crash landed, see them now stumbling through the sand with their crashed pod in the background. Nor does C-3PO's constant complaining help the situation either, "How did I get into this? Why did I have to jump in that pod with you? I should have figured out by now wherever you go trouble follows, and I'm the one to suffer from it. Guess that's my lot in life."

"Shut up, and stop being so angsty," beeped R2.

"Oh, I have to rest before I fall apart, my joints are locking up!"

R2 turned his head and looked back at their pod, "Good grief, man! We haven't walked that far, you pussy!"

3PO surveyed his surroundings, taking it all in. "My, what a desolate place this is."

"Well, I think we should go this way," R2 responded turning sharply to the right.

"Why? That way looks really rocky. I want to go this way," 3PO said pointing to his right, "it looks much easier."

"I guarantee there are settlements this way, so common," he whistled back.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see; this way has some natural shelter, the other is a vast wasteland, where the heck do you think you will find people?"

"Don't get smart with me, you little trash receptacle."

"Hey, as soon as we find people the sooner I can complete this mission."

"What mission? You know what; I'm not even sure why I bother. Go that way and rust, I'm going this way," 3PO said as he gave R2 a kick and started toward the desert. "Don't let me catch you following me either, begging for help, because you won't get it!"

"Ha! Like I'd ask you for help," replied R2, as he blew a robotic raspberry.

"No more, I'm done with your adventures. I'm going this way." R2 looked back one last time at his friend, thinking of all the years they had adventured together, all the battles, all of the constant wining and complaining 3PO always made, all the…the hell with it. R2 turned back to the mountains and stared whistling a tune to himself.

* * *

Trudging through dune after dune the once shimmering golden droid staggered, how long since him and R2 parted ways? Minuets? Hours? He wasn't sure, what he did know though was his internal temperature was reaching startling heights. "That malfunctioning little scrap. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he will do no better…" Just then a reflection caught his eye in the distance. "Is that…a transport! I'm saved! Hey! Help over here!" the droid yelled as he frantically waved his arms.

* * *

Faraway a young girl about the same age as the just recently captured prince, who sits in a star ship miles above her head, is talking with her friend who has just returned for a short while from the Academy. Leia had been catching up with Biggs for a while now each exchanging stories of their exploits since they last seen each other, they had been laughing and carrying on and then Biggs got serious. "Look, Leia, I didn't just come back to say so-long, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you're the only one I can trust, just incase I don't come back."

Leia was taken back a bit by how serious Biggs had gotten all of a sudden, "What are you talking about?"

"I've made some friends at the Academy," at this part Biggs got real quiet, "…when our frigate goes to one of the central systems, we're going to jump ship and join the Alliance…"

Leia was stunned, and almost speechless…almost. "Join the Rebellion? How do you plan to manage doing that?"

"Shhh! Quiet down will ya? Your mouth is bigger than a Hutt's butt!"

"Sorry, I'm quiet, see how quiet I can be?" Leia whispered. Biggs could only chuckle, "You could wander around forever trying to find them though"

"I know it's a long shot…"

* * *

The sun is setting; the temperature starts to finally drop. R2 is rolling along down a canyon whistling tunes to himself, and enjoying the solitude for once. Some pebbles come skittering down the wall off to his side, and he stops listening intently, his scanners are picking up life forms, but it doesn't tell him if they're friendly or not. He decides to keep moving, their intentions will be known soon enough. Suddenly a small, cloaked figure wielding a sinister looking gun, R2's brain is lightning fast, but his body isn't and he can't dodge the electrical blast. He tries to hang onto what he calls consciousness, as more of these creatures surround him, he tries to make out what they're saying, and did one say zucchini? Or maybe it was martini…he could go for a drink himself, wait he…. darkness.

* * *

Sorry it has been a while, and this one is a little short, but I like where it left off. Two new characters have been introduced, could there be something going on between them? Whats going to happen to the droids now that the Jawas have captured them? Will Biggs find the Alliance? Does Leia finally have a humorous side? You wont get any spoilers from me! Tell me what ya think, give me suggestions, any and all input is welcome! Until next chapter may the force be with you!


	4. A blown fuse

The Jawas carry R2 to their giant sandcrawler, an enormous treaded transport that looks like Pride Rock. They fasten a small cylindrical device to his torso and place him under a large tube that much resembles that of a vacuum cleaner hose, and much like a vacuum hose, sucks him up into the bowels of the ship.

R2 sparks back to life only to find himself surrounded by bits and pieces of various droids, or at least what were once droids, "I've been blasted to robot hell…" he whimpers. Feeling uncomfortable by his new surroundings, he moves onto the next room only to find a slight comfort that there are other functioning droids on the transport. As he maneuvers between broken bits strewn about he hears a familiar voice, "R2? R2-D2, its is you!" R2 looks over to see his golden counterpart, who is now quite dirty and dented, come stumbling over to greet him.

"Well that was a short lived vacation," he grumbles to himself. Then he chuckles and thinks, "Guess that's my lot in life." The reunited duo contemplate together what might happen to them, on this new road that they have found themselves on as the giant behemoth lumbers on, as the twin suns set in the sky.

* * *

The next day dawns and many miles away from where the droids ride in captivity, their pod has been discovered. Stormtroopers are examining the crash site "Someone was in the pod. Tracks go off in this direction."

One of the troopers stands up after inspecting something odd. "Look sir, droids," he says as he holds up a shiny piece of metal.

"How do you know it's a droid and not a piece of the pod?"

"Well, lets use that highly intelligent mind of ours now shall we? First off, the pod landed in very loose sand, cushioning impact, so as not to damage the pod badly. Secondly there was no life forms detected by the scanner, so who made these tracks coming from the pod? And thirdly these tracks are quite distinctive to that of astro-droids."

"Ah, very good deductions then."

"Elementary, my dear sir."

* * *

We once again see the sandcrawler looming over a sand dune, and precedes to make its way down at a very leisurely pace as if to say, "Eh, what's it to ya?" Inside 3PO nervously looks around as the massive transport comes to a stop. He turns to his long time friend and attempts to wake him up. "Wake up! Wake up!" and abruptly smacks R2 on his domed head.

R2's lights flicker to life, "What the hell was that for?" he sputters as he looks around and sees the other droids milling about as well. Just then a band of Jawas enter and start sorting out the assortment of droids.

"We're doomed," the golden robot says as one of the creatures makes it's way towards them. "Do you think they'll melt us down?"

"If they don't I hope they at least weld your metal trap shut," responds R2.

The Jawa reaches them and points a device at them, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" 3PO bursts out, "Oh, will this never end?"

The droids emerge from the transport to find that they are now in front of a small farm dwelling, consisting of three large holes in the ground and a small domed adobe building. The Jawas usher the droids into a line, brushing dirt off here and there. Out of the dwelling comes a hulk of a man who appears to be in his fifties, he is a gruff looking farmer who walks with a slight limp, Owen Lars is his name and he is followed shortly by his niece Leia Skywalker, a small scrawny girl with long brown hair. A Jawa quickly rushes over to them and begins his sales pitch, as he is showing off the droids to his potential customers Leia hears her name called from one of the holes, and runs over to see what her aunt needs.

"Leia, remind your uncle to get a translator that speaks Bocce," Beru calls up to her from the main courtyard.

"I will, but we may not have much a choice from this bunch of droids," Leia calls back down. She returns to her uncle's side, who is now looking over C-3PO.

"I have no need for a protocol droid," she heard her uncle say as she approached.

"Certainly not in an environment such as this, but that's why I've been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that…"

Owen was sure if droids could wink there would have been one at the end of that sentence, but he cut him off early, "What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators."

"Vaporators? Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters, very similar to your vaporators. You could say…"

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen cut him off again; this droid was certainly gifted with an active vocalizer.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me, I'm as fluent in Bocce…"

"That's enough, I'll take this one," he said to the Jawa. He then turned to Leia and motioned to 3PO and a red R5 unit, "Leia, take these two over to the garage, will ya? I want ya to have both of 'em cleaned up before dinner."

"I was going to go to the Toshi Station to pick up some new fuel cells…"

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done, now get to it."

"Yes, sir," Leia knew responsibility came before play. "You and the red one come on, well come on, Red." The red R5 unit had difficulty moving at first but started to catch up. The Jawas started leading the rest of the droids back to the sandcrawler, and R2 starts yelling at 3PO.

"Yeah, go ahead and leave me with these freaks, some friend you are!" a Jawa runs up and restrains him with a control box. By now Leia and the two droids are half way to the building a panel popped off the R5's top and started sparking and smoking.

Leia stops and looks at it, "Uncle Owen, This one has a bad motivator!"

Owen turns back to the Jawa he was just negotiating with, "What are you trying to pull here?" The Jawa frantically tries to explain his way out of the situation.

C-3PO tapped on Leia's shoulder, "Excuse me, miss, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain," he said indicating R2.

"Uncle Owen, what about that one?"

Owen looks over at R2 who is trying his best to look presentable. "What about the blue one? We'll take that one," the Jawa more than willingly accepts the trade, and is thankful that he got off so easily.

Other Jawas come over to carry off the blown R5 unit. "Yeah, take that piece of junk away," Leia says, as she waves more of the smoke out of her face.

"I'm quite sure you'll be pleased with that one, miss," C-3PO chimed in. "He really is a first-class worker. I've worked many times with him before. Ah, here he comes."

R2 extends his third leg and begins to roll in their direction. "Alright follow me," Leia says as soon as the cylindrical droid reaches them. She starts towards the settlement as her uncle pays the Jawas, and the two droids start to follow her.

"Don't you forget this, why I'm sticking out my neck for you is quite beyond my capacity to understand," C-3PO gripes at R2.

"Congratulations you have taken one step towards paying me back for all the times I've saved your shiny metal butt," R2 replies back.

* * *

The droids have a new home, Leia has some new friends, Owen already finds C-3PO a nuisance, but will the chattering droid be the death of him? All will be revealed soon enough, until next chapter; live long and prosper!


	5. Down on the farm

The scene is a cluttered garage, with mechanical parts and tools scattered here and there, and bank of computers sits along one wall. C-3PO is being lowered into a tub filled with warmed oil, and beside an old battered landspeeder Leia is hooking R2 up to a charging station.

"Oh, thank the maker! This oil bath is just the thing I needed, I have dust in places that I didn't think particles that large could get to," commented the golden droid as he sat immersed in the tub.

"Too bad it didn't affect your vocalizer," replied his companion, who was ignored by the taller robot.

Leia at this point had made her way across the garage to a battered Skyhopper, and seems to be lost in thought, her expression quickly turns to one of frustration as she pounds a fist on the wing of the battered ship. "It's just not fair! Biggs is right, I'm never going to get out of here."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 3PO asked as he sat up a bit in his bath.

"Not unless you can alter the course of history, speed up the harvest, or get me off of this desolate rock."

"I don't think so, miss. I am after all just a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. At least not on this planet, that being said I'm not even sure what planet I'm on." This made R2 chuckle to himself, he knew that 3PO had received numerous memory wipes over the years, so it didn't surprise him that the golden droid didn't remember the planet of his birth.

"Well, if there is a bright center to the universe, your on the rock it's farthest from," Leia replied, as she starts to unplug R2.

"I see, miss."

"You can call me Leia."

"I see, miss Leia"

Leia smiles, "Just Leia."

"And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is R2-D2, my astro-droid counterpart."

"Nice to meet you," Leia says as she cleans bits of dust from his interface. 3PO has climbed out of the tub and began wiping himself off with a towel, "R2 sure has a lot of carbon scoring, must have seen a lot of action."

The golden droid replied; "With all we've been thought, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good of condition as we are, what with the rebellion and all."

Leia turns around in a blur, "You know about the rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, miss."

"Have you been in any battles?" she asked excitedly, her face starting to beam.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not making them interesting, anyways," R2 was surprised to hear that C-3PO actually knew of this flaw, but kept that to himself.

The eagerness that was on Leia's face quickly disappeared upon realizing she wasn't going to be hearing about any of the action from this otherwise talkative robot, so she began cleaning on R2 again. She notices a fragment of metal stuck in one of the slots on R2's face and begins to pry on it. "Well, my little buddy, you've got something jammed in there pretty well. So were you guys on a cruiser or w…" Just then there was a audible snap as the fragment gave loose, making Leia fall backwards, at the same time a small figure is being projected from a lens on R2's face.

"Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our last hope," says the miniature Luke Organa.

"What is that?" asks Leia, who cant seem to stop staring at the six inch figure.

"Um, what is what?" R2 says ignoring the figure being beamed from his face.

"What is what! She asked a question; what is that?" 3PO retorts pointing at Luke, who keeps repeating the same line over and over again.

"Oh, that? Its just some old data? Probably a glitch from whatever broke just a second ago. It's nothing, forget about it," R2 quickly stammers out, which C-3PO then relays to Leia.

"Who is he? He's kinda cute," she replied, taking in every detail. R2 had to bite his tongue from saying anything at all.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm afraid," he began. "I think he was a passenger on our last voyage, someone important…"

"Is there more to the recording?" she asked as she reached for R2.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec, sister. Can't have you messing anything else up!" R2 shouted as he wobbled backward a few inches.

"Behave, R2, you're going to have to trust her. She is after all our new master," 3PO said trying to calm the frantic little droid.

"Ok, fine, I might as well come out and say it: I'm property of that Obi-Wan, he lives around here somewhere, and the message is for him, and no one else. Now translate blabber mouth."

After doing so 3PO replied, "I'm not sure what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but what with everything we've been though, I think R2 has become a bit eccentric."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Wonder if that's any relation to old Ben Kenobi?" Leia pondered.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but do you know who he's talking about, miss?"

"Well, I don't know any Obi-Wan, but there's an old hermit named Ben out past the dune sea, with the same last name." She continues to stare at Luke, "I wonder who he is, sounds like he's in trouble. Try to play back the entire message."

R2 makes a few noses before 3PO translates, "He says that the restraining bolt might have short circuited his recording system. Although if you remove it he should be able to play back all of the message."

"Alright then, your probably too small to run off on me if I take this off," Leia says as she pops the little device off, but the image immediately disappears. "Hey! Wait a minute, bring back the message!"

"Eh? Message?" R2 says playing stupid.

"What message?" blurts out 3PO. "The one you're carrying around inside that decrepit metal brain of yours!"

Just then Beru can be heard from the courtyard, "Leia? Leia! It's supper time!"

"Alright be there in a second!" Leia calls back.

"I must apologize, his mind seems to come and go occasionally."

"Well, its ok. Just see what you can do with him," Leia says as she tosses the bolt on the workbench as she passes by. "I'll be back in a bit," she says as she walks out the door.

C-3PO turns to R2, "Now just you consider playing that message back for her."

"Well she has to like me already, Golden buns."

"No, I don't think she likes you at all."

"Pfft, don't act like you don't either."

"No, I don't like you either," 3PO states as he crosses his arms and turns.

"Darn you, Anakin, for making such a stuck up robot," R2 thinks to himself.

* * *

Yes I realize the story hasn't changed much yet, but I assure you things will start to change, and once they do there will be some drastic changes. Well, its obvious that R2 can recall the past and knows more than he lets on. Will Leia find out who the mystery boy is? Will R2get the message to Kenobi? Will 3PO discover is other flaws! WHAT ARE THEY HAVING FOR DINNER? FIND OUT LATER ONCE I HAVE DECIDED MYSELF!


	6. Family Issues

Leia runs into the small dining room as her Aunt Breu brings in the last bit of supper. Owen is already scooping out portions of the steaming dishes onto his plate as the women take their places at the table. "You know, I think that those droids we bought might have been stolen," Leia says as she starts to make her own plate.

Owen pauses eating for a second, then asks, "What makes you think that?"

"I stumbled upon a recording the R2 unit had, as I was cleaning him. He claims he belongs to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi." Owen is greatly surprised to hear that name after all these years, but manages to keep it hidden. "Old Ben's last name is Kenobi, isn't it? I wonder if they're related."

Owen, wanting his niece to drop the subject, bursts out, "That old man is just a crazy old hermit, wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take the R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory wiped, that'll be the end of it. Besides it belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for it?"

"He wont, I don't think he exists anymore, he would have died around the same time as your father."

Owen instantly regretted mentioning Anakin, because Leia instantly lit up at mention of her father, "He knew Dad?"

"I told you to forget it, you only need to worry about preparing those droids for tomorrow. In the morning they better be out on the south ridge working on the condensers."

"Yes, sir." Leia begins to fiddle with her food before speaking again, "I think those droids are going to work out just fine, in fact I was thinking about our agreement, about me staying for another season. If they do work out, I want to send my application to the Academey this year."

Scowling Owen turns to Leia, "You mean the semester before harvest?"

"Yeah, there are more than enough droids here."

"Harvest is when I need you most, only one more season. We should make enough this year on the harvest that I'll be able to hire some more hands, then you can go to the Academy next year." Leia is still only toying with her food, not looking at Owen, "Understand I need you here, Leia."

"But it's an entire year!"

"Its only an extra season."

Leia shoves her plate away in aggravation and stands, "Yeah, and that's what you said last year when Biggs left!"

Beru speaks up at this point, "Where are you going?" she asks in a calm, kind voice.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere, I need to finish cleaning the droids," with that Leia sulks out of the room, and Owen resumes eating.

Beru turned to her husband, "You can't make him stay here forever, most of her friends have gone, and it means so much to her."

"I'll make it up to her next year, I promise," Owen replied gruffly.

"She's not a farmer, Owen. There is too much of her parents in her."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

Leia watches as the giant twin suns sink in the horizon as she contemplates the conversation she just had with her uncle. The same conversation they have had a few times before. After a little bit she returns back to their dwelling, and heads to the garage. Once she gets there neither R2 or C-3PO are anywhere to be seen. She grabs a remote from her belt, not unlike the one the Jawas had, and presses a button. 3PO yelps and jumps out from behind the Skyhopper.

"What were you doing back there?"

3PO staggers forward, if a droid could look sheepish, he did right now. "It wasn't my fault, I told him not to go, but he must be malfunctioning; kept babbling about his 'mission'. Please don't deactivate me!"

Terror grips Leia as she realizes what has happened, and she quickly runs outside grabbing her eletrobinoculars as she went, the golden droid following the best he could. Leia quickly scanned the horizon for anything resembling the small metal droid. C-3PO has caught up at this point and chimes in, "That R2 unit is such a pest, and those astro-droids are getting to be quite a problem. I don't even understand their logic at times."

"How could I have been so stupid? He's nowhere in sight!" Leia said realizing that this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't removed the coupling.

"Excuse me, miss, but shouldn't we go looking for him?"

"Its too dangerous at night, with all the Sandpeople around, we'll have to wait until morning to look for him."

Just then Owen yells up from the plaza, "Leia, I'm shutting down power for the night."

"All right, I'll be down in a bit," she calls back. "Man I'm gonna get it." She scans the horizon one last time before going back in, "You know that little piece of scrap is going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that, miss."

* * *

In a small alcove a little droid sits, his systems turned off except for the essentials and perimeter scanners. He waits for the morning when he will resume his quest to find his old friend, true he lied about Kenobi being his owner, but he had to say something. There was something about that girl though, maybe it was only coincidence that he had returned to that house, and that a Skywalker was living there, but…no he had a quest he must complete, nothing could get in his way.

* * *

The droids are causing a lot of problems for Leia, and it seems she already has a few to worry about. Will Owen loosen up and decide to let Leia go to the Academy? Will she find R2 before the Sandpeople do? Will Beru do anything other than being a housewife? Stay in touch for the next chapters and find out!


End file.
